The present invention relates generally to a steering assembly for a vehicle and more particularly to an idler arm assembly having a height adjustment.
In automotive vehicles, it is desirable to maintain the steering assembly level relative to the vehicle. If not level, then the vehicle front end alignment, tire wear and vehicle handling may be less than optimum. As a result, it is important to assure that the height of an idler arm corresponds to the height of an arm attached to the steering gear assembly. However, tolerances and other build variations can lead to a vehicle with a steering linkage that is not level.
In order to account for the build variations, some have provided slotted holes where the steering attaches to brackets on the body structure of the vehicle. However, using slotted holes for adjustment can be more time consuming and imprecise than is desired.